Twisted Fate
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Steve's pregnant. What happens when a car hits him? Will the baby survive?


**My muse struck me once again. It's a different take from my other Mpreg stories and it has nothing to do with them-they are totally unrealted. Listen to, "Saving Josh" by Trevor Morris from Moonlight episode 10.**

**Twisted Fate**

They didn't think it could happen but this is Hawaii and Danny got used to the idea of odd things happening since that day he met that old lady who turned out to be dead at that hotel. Steve was nervous but excited and Danny well Danny was excited that he was becoming a father again. They had been in a relationship about 2 years after they met and only been intimate a year. Now six months later after that one fateful night; Danny finds out that Steve is pregnant. They go to the doctor and sure enough Steve is 6 months along. He does an unltrasound and they can hear the heartbeat and see the new life growing inside him-this brings tears to both their eyes.

"Well looks like everything's fine. See you next month." The doctor says as he shakes their hands then leaves.

"Wow...can you believe this?" Danny states as he gazes into his lover's eyes with a huge smile. Steve gives him one his blinding white smiles that makes his eyes light up, "No babe, I can't but I've gotten used to odd things happening on this island."

"True true, come on" They drove back to HQ where they tell the cousins and of course Kono is bouncing up and down for joy and Chin is excited but is more calmer.

Two weeks barely passed since the doctor's visit when Steve gets hit by a car. It was not his fault; they were chasing a suspect on foot when a drunk driver ran the red light. He pushed Danny out of the way before the car could hit Danny and instead he got hit. He rolled over the car and landed on the ground landing on his stomach in the process. Danny screamed, Chin called the ambulance and Kono arrested the driver while screaming at him.

"STEVE! BABY CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Danny yelled as he knelt down and checked Steve's pulse which thankfully it was strong; he just had a big bump on the head. He started to come around, his hands automatically going to his belly.

"Ohhh god! Owwww, Danny! Danny! Something's not right!" Steve shouted as he gripped his stomach trying to stop the pain. His face was pinched in pain. Danny looked down and saw blood and he knew this wasn't good.

"Owww! AHHHH! DANNY! MAKE IT STOP!" Steve screamed and it broke Danny's heart because there was nothing he could do.

"It's okay, the bus is on the way" Danny tried to comfort Steve but nothing worked. The amount of pain was tremendous and Danny never felt more helpless than he did at that very moment. He knew what was happening but didn't want to alarm Steve. Rachel had gone through something like this a few years before Grace came along and they lost the baby-he knew, deep down that Steve was loosing the baby and there wasn't a damn thing Danny could do to stop or help it. He held Steve, rocking him back and forth, trying to help him forget about the labor pains. Tears were streaming down Danny's face as he looked up to the sky.

Steve felt something wet drop on his neck and he looked up to see if had started raining but it hadn't-it was Danny crying, "Danny...Danny" this got his attention, he looked down at Steve and at that moment Steve knew-he knew that he was loosing the baby. Tears welled up in Steve's eyes and flooded out. "Not fair...nothing is ever fair for me. I can't even carry a baby to full term without something happening." By now the pain had stopped and Steve couldn't feel the baby anymore-he knew the baby died, don't ask him how he knew, he just knew. He mourned the baby.

The ambulance got there but not in time to save the baby. They rushed Steve to the ED where they prepared him for an emergancy C-section. Danny was at his side the whole time; he never let go of his hand either. They delievered a little girl where they tried to revive her for five minutes and just when they were about to call it; she gasped a breath; surprising everyone.

"Now that's the heart of a McGarrett-Williams. She's a fighter." Danny stated proudly and Steve hugged him. They were both crying again but this time it was joyous tears. Pretty soon she was crying and after weighing her-4lbs, 16in long-they bundled her up and handed her to Steve.

"What are you going to name her?" One of the nurses asked.

Steve and Danny both looked at each other; they hadn't discussed names yet.

"Keahi Grace McGarrett-Williams" Steve stated as he looked down at his baby girl who smiled.

"Thanks but we need to take her now. She's need to be in the NICU for a while. Her lungs are still not fully developed."

Steve nodded as they took her away. By now Steve was sitched back up and ready to be moved to a regular private room. Once they got there, they hooked him up to a heart monitor and took some blood for testing. He was going to have some bruises and was going to be very sore for the next few days and they wanted to keep him overnight for observation for the bump on his head. When they were finally alone, Steve just broke down and Danny held him.

"Shhh it's okay, we didn't loose her"

"I know but we came so close."

"Hey what does Keahi mean?"

"Fire...thought it was apporiate, our girl has that fire in her, she was not ready to die."

"She gets that from you Steven"

"When she stopped moving I thought she died, I couldn't feel her anymore."

"I know babe, I know...I thought the same thing when I felt your stomach, I thought oh dear not again"

"Again?"

"It was a few years before Rachel had Grace. She was only 4 months when she had a miscarrage. I've never felt so useless than when I did at that moment and when you started showing the same thing I just hoped that you wouldn't have to go through that. I think that's when our relationship changed because she was never the same after that."

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry."

"Thanks but don't be...it wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

Steve scooted over and patted the empty space beside him. Danny took off his shoes and climbed in wrapped his arms around Steve who fell into his embrace.

"Thank you Danny"

"For what?"

"Not leaving me when I needed you the most."

Danny pulled back so he could look into Steve's eyes, "Listen to me-I will never leave you, no matter what, I will always be by your side. I will always be here."

Steve smiled, leaned in and kissed Danny passionately. Danny could tell Steve was getting tired, "Rest now...we can talk some more later when the cousins get here." Steve nodded as he drifted off to sleep with his head in the crook of Danny's neck and his hand over Danny's heart like he was protecting it. Things were good now and Danny was grateful to whoever allowed their baby girl to survive and Steve didn't have to go through that kind of pain. Danny hopes to never see that look on Steve's face-Danny's been there and done that and he really didn't want to do it again. He soon fell asleep dreaming about the day they could take their beautiful daughter home.

**AN: don't know where this came from...it kinda got away from me.**


End file.
